hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide on Using Prehistoric and Far Future Hurricanes
(Under Construction) If you're going to be doing like 560,000,000 B.C Pacific Hurricane season, You may want to think twice on making a realistic one, It's your choice though, You are 100% allowed to make it Either Pacific or Panthalassic. The Panthalassic Ocean was before the Pacific Ocean so keep in mind if you want to make it Accurate. Here are lists on what you can do to make Prehistoric Hurricane Seasons. Though if you're planning on Using People in prehistoric things, Its ok to, Though bad on the Accuracy, It's more Recommended on Either, Triceratops, Arthropleuras, Trilobites, ect. Though Climates have change it's recommended for Water and Higher Temperatuers to form Extreme storms such a Hypercanes, Since there is no Currency in Prehistory, You can make up your own, Though Hypercanes are very Popular and this wiki, It should be more common in Periods such as Ordovician, Permian, Cretaceous, Ect. Usage in Precambrian (4500 MYA - 550 MYA) Hadean (4500 MYA - 3800 MYA) The first part on making the earth, Since it has no life, Deaths would't be recommended but damages could, It's up to you if you want life that Early, Unfortunately Hurricanes often form on water, But can you imagine Hurricanes forming on Lava, That would be awesome. Archean (3800MYA - 2500 MYA) Hypercanes are Extremely Common in this Eon since temperatures are very high and the Air was Toxic, This Eon Consists of 4 Era's *Eoarchean *Paleoarchean *Mesoarchean *Neoarchean This timeline is best for Using Extreme Hypercane Seasons. Proterozoic (2500 MYA - 500MYA) Hypercanes are also Extremely Common in Early Proterozoic but Earth in the Cryogenian Period was then in a Glaciation for over 10 million years making a Snowball earth which frozen the planet making even Tropical Depressions Supercalifragilisticexpialidociously Rare, Though it's your choice on making Hypercanes Extremely Common on snowball earth. Proterozoic Consists of 3 Era *Paleoproterozoic *Mesoproterozoic *Neoproterozoic and 10 Periods *Siderian *Rhyacian *Orosirian *Staterian *Calymmian *Ectasian *Stenain *Tonian *Cryogenian *Ediacaran Cryogenian Since it was in a Snowball Earth and there wasn't many very accurate oceans it's very hard to list basins. Ediacaran Hurricanes are quite rare in this period, because of colder temperatures, Though I will list Basins, It's not so much due to supercontinent Pannotia. *South-Eastern Panthalassic Ocean *South-Western Panthalassic Ocean *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Pan-African Ocean Phanerozoic Since life gets more Advanced it's more easier for hurricane seasons, Will Include Extinction Events. Paleozoic Cambrian Average Temperatures are 6'C higher than normal on earth making Hypercanes more common. Basins *Western Panthalassic ocean *Eastern Panthalassic ocean *Western Iepetus ocean *Eastern Iepetus ocean Ordovician Same but more advanced life forms. Basins: *North-Western Panthalassic Ocean *North-Eastern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean *Iepetus Ocean *Paleo-Tetheys Ocean Silurian Land plants begin to grow, Temperatures are 3' less warmer than the Ordovician period. Basins: *Panthalassic Ocean *Iepetus Ocean *Paleo-Tetheys Ocean *Rheic Ocean Devonian Tempuratues the same as Ordovician though land animals come. Basins: *Rheic Ocean *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean Carboniferous Same temperatures like ours but extremely high oxygen levels, which means giant bugs, Rapid water level changes and increased forest fires. Basins: Early: *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean *Paleo-Tethys Ocean *Rheic Ocean Late: *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean *Paleo-Tethys Sea Permian Early was rapid season change and Late was Extremely hot there was also supercontinent pangea Basins: *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean *Paleo-Tethys Ocean *Tethys Ocean Permian Extinction Best for Hypercane Development, Though the Ejecta Cloud may be a problem, Mass extinction that killed 99% of all living species on Earth. Mesozoic Time of the Dinosaurs Triassic Earths Recovery Basins: *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean *Paleo-Tethys Ocean *Tethys Ocean Jurassic Golden age of the Dinosaurs Basins: Early: *Northern Panthalassic Ocean *Southern Panthalassic Ocean *Tethys Ocean Late: *Northern Pacific Ocean *Southern Pacific Ocean *Tethys Ocean *Northern Atlantic Ocean Cretaceous Dinosaur evolves very well until most of the become extinct. Basins: *North-Western Pacific Ocean *North-Eastern Pacific Ocean *Southern Pacific Ocean *Northern Atlantic Ocean *Southern Atlantic Ocean *Tethys Ocean Cretaceous Extinction Climates were quite hot there, Meaning yes, There's an Ejecta Cloud. Cenozoic Paleogene Well Developed Mammals Basins: *North-Western Pacific Ocean *North-Eastern Pacific Ocean *Southern Pacific Ocean *Northern Atlantic Ocean *Southern Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean Neogene More Developed Mammals. Basins: *North-Western Pacific Ocean *North-Eastern Pacific Ocean *Southern Pacific Ocean *Northern Atlantic Ocean *Southern Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean Ice Age before Quaternary Hypercanes will be very rare at that time and Tropical Depressions? Yes, TDs are most common. Also, Snowcanes are very common. Future 50 Million A.D Basins: *Northern Atlantic Ocean *Southern Atlantic Ocean *Pacific Ocean *Indian Ocean 150 Million A.D *Northern Atlantic Ocean *Indo-Atlantic Ocean *Pacific Ocean *Indian Ocean 250 Million A.D New Pangea *North-Western Pacific Ocean *North-Eastern Pacific Ocean *South-Western Pacific Ocean *South-Eastern Pacific Ocean It's harder to go further. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons